Tournament Of Love
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Kris masih tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tao, Tao yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kris. Sahabat mereka sampai gemas melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan Kris tanpa sengaja mencium Tao. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan berpacaran atau Tao malah membenci Kris? KrisTao is here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Tournament Of Love

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab atas dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris masih tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tao, Tao yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kris. Sahabat mereka sampai gemas melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan Kris tanpa sengaja mencium Tao. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan berpacaran atau Tao malah membenci Kris?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku kembali lagi dengan FF baru. FF ini sangat santai dan cuma punya konflik ringan. Aku selalu ingin mencoba jika Kris yang mengejar cinta Tao, kurasa FF ini memiliki momen sweet yang unik. Aku sedang mengerjakan FF selanjutnya yang lebih rumit, jadi ditunggu saja. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari terasa membakar kulit para pemain basket yang tengah berlatih dilapangan.

Mereka terus menerus mengusap peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Suara peluit yang nyaring menyelamatkan mereka, mereka bertepuk tangan dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Latihan yang bagus hari ini, aku harap dipertandingan mendatang kalian bisa mempertahankannya" kata sang pelatih dengan nametag 'Choi Siwon' pada bajunya "Kris, bisa bicara sebentar" katanya pada namja tinggi berambut pirang mencolok. Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu menghampirinya dengan sebotol air mineral yang belum terlepas dari mulutnya.

Wu Yi Fan atau senang dipanggil Kris ini adalah pangeran sekolah, dia blasteran China-Kanada dan memiliki wajah tampan rupawan yang diidamkan semua namja disekolah internasional khusus namja ini.

Dia juga menjabat sebagai Kapten Basket, walaupun sifatnya yang dingin dan acuh layaknya para pangeran sekolah di komik, dia memiliki sifat yang tidak akan pernah kau sangka.

Seorang namja cantik berlari kearah mereka dan memberikan selembar kertas pada pelatih basket "Ini jadwal yang kau minta, pelatih" kata namja itu "Terimakasih Luhan" namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengangguk, dia memiliki nametag dan tertulis 'Xi Luhan, Manager'.

"Chanyeol kemarilah" panggil Luhan, namja tinggi lainnya menghampiri. Dia memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Kris. Jika Kris dingin dan acuh maka Chanyeol hangat dan ceria. Layaknya Bulan dan Matahari. Walaupun terdengar aneh tapi mereka bersahabat sejak Sekolah Dasar.

"Jadi begini, aku diberitahu pihak sekolah akan ada renovasi di ruang ekskul wushu dan mereka memutuskan untuk sementara ekskul wushu akan berlatih dilapangan"

"APA?!" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut, Luhan sepertinya sudah mengetahuinya dan Kris biasa saja "Kita kan masuk final dipertandingan Musim Panas ini, kita sudah berlatih sambil dibakar hidup-hidup dan sekarang pihak sekolah mengacaukannya" kata Chanyeol emosi.

"Tenang dulu Chanyeol, pelatih belum selesai" kata Luhan "Pihak sekolah ingin kita bergantian dengan ekskul wushu atau kita bisa menggunakan setengah lapangan dengan mereka"

"Sampai kapan?" Kris angkat bicara "Sampai ruangan mereka selesai tentunya, mungkin tidak akan lama" jawab Siwon "Aku sudah mencocokkan jadwalnya dengan pelatih mereka, Zhoumi" kata Luhan.

"Beri kami salinannya, kudengar mereka juga ada pertandingan setelah kita" kata Kris "Ya, karenanya pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk membawa mereka kesini. Jika di ruang kelas atau ruang ekskul lainnya terlalu banyak barang dan tidak cukup"

"Kenapa tidak di lapangan sepak bola?" tanya Chanyeol "Apa kau bodoh? Lapangan sepak bola berumput, tidak diaspal seperti lapangan kita" jawab Luhan, dia memang terkenal galak berbeda jauh dengan parasnya yang cantik bahkan mengalahkan kecantikkan wanita.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir mendengarnya "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kris, Siwon mengangguk "Jangan lupa salinannya, kami akan bersiap pulang"

#Kris Side

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah, setiap namja yang berpapasan denganku menyapaku dan aku hanya mengangguk. Terkadang menjadi terkenal sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Aku sampai disebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Wushu' di pintunya, di dalam terdengar ribut. Aku mengetuk pintu dan ada yang menjawab dari dalam "Apa Tao ada?" tanyaku pada Zhoumi, pelatih wushu "Ada, kami sebentar lagi selesai. Aku akan memberitahu Tao kau menunggunya" jawab Zhoumi tersenyum "Terimakasih hyung"

Aku bersandar ke dinding menghadap pintu, mengeluarkan smartphone-ku dan mulai memainkannya.

Tao atau Huang Zi Tao adalah kungfu panda sekolah. Well... dia atlet wushu yang tengah aku tunggu sekarang.

Dia manis dan cantik.

Kantung matanya sangat menggemaskan seperti panda. Bibirnya mirip kucing dan berwarna peach juga hidung mancungnya yang lucu. Rambutnya hitam legam dan kulitnya kecoklatan. Dia punya pinggang yang kecil dan jari tangan yang lentik tapi tubuhnya cukup kekar.

Dia sangat manja, cengeng, polos dan keras kepala.

Kami sangat dekat, benar-benar dekat.

Ayah kami rekan kerja, waktu itu keluarga Huang datang ke rumahku. Memperkenalkan Tao yang satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat usiaku masih 14 tahun.

Sejak itu aku tak pernah jauh darinya, kami bersahabat -menurut Tao- dan selalu bersama. Aku sudah memberinya tanda-tanda yang lebih intim maksudku aku sudah memberi tanda aku mencintainya tapi karena dia benar-benar polos, Tao tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi aku sudah melangkah semakin dekat dengannya, kami sudah dalam tahap pendekatan.

#Author Side

"Kris ge!"

Kris melepaskan perhatiannya dari smartphone-nya dan tersenyum pada namja didepannya "Lama menungguku?" tanyanya "Tidak, aku baru datang" jawab Kris.

"Sudah dengar kabar tentang renovasi?" tanya Tao, Kris berjalan disampingnya dan mengangguk "Ya, Siwon baru mengatakannya"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pihak sekolah, mereka merenovasi ruangan kami saat ada pertandingan" keluh Tao "Tapi setidaknya kita lebih mudah bertemu" Tao tertawa mendengarnya, tangannya meraih tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya "Zhoumi gege bilang pertandingan kami sesudah pertandingan basket" kata Tao.

"Lalu?" tanya Kris, dia tidak terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan Tao "Aku akan menonton pertandingan gege dan gege juga harus menonton pertandinganku" jawab Tao, Kris tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku pasti datang menontonmu, Tao" Kris mengacak rambut Tao dan menariknya menuju motor Kris.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Tao berlari kearah namja yang sedang bersama Chanyeol, namja cantik itu ikut berteriak dan memeluk Tao.

"Baby Panda, aku rindu sekali padamu" kata namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi, kekasih Chanyeol itu mengusap rambut Tao dan menatap wajah Tao lekat-lekat.

"Kau semakin manis saja, Baby" katanya mencubit pipi Tao gemas "Aku ini tampan, hyung" rajuk Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Aih... mana ada namja manis sepertimu tampan. Jika kau tampan, Kris tak akan mau denganmu" kata Baekhyun.

Tao menatapnya bingung sementara Kris memberi tanda silang dengan tangannya "Ah... lupakan saja, Kris mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setiap hari juga seperti itu gege" jawab Tao tersenyum "Ah... Chanyeol hyung, maaf aku tidak menyapamu" kata Tao menyadari kehadiran namja tampan yang sedang mempersiapkan motornya. Untuk sesaat mereka melupakan kedua namja tampan itu "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa. Lanjutkan saja" kata Chanyeol tertawa, Kris hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kemajuan hubungan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik, Kris menatap Tao dan Baekhyun yang masih mengobrol lalu tersenyum "Dia memegang tanganku"

"Yah... setidaknya ada peningkatan, semoga kalian cepat berpacaran" kata Chanyeol tak yakin "Tidak juga, pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mau memaksanya" balas Kris.

"Baekhyun membantumu semaksimal mungkin, begitupun dengan kami. Kami tahu kau akan menjaga Tao dengan baik dan kami ingin melihat kalian bahagia" kata Chanyeol "Terimakasih, aku sangat menghargainya" balas Kris "Yeolie! Sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya sayang, kita pulang" Chanyeol memberikan helm-nya pada Baekhyun "Oh tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun mendekati Kris dan berjinjit didekat telinganya.

"Aku rasa Tao menyukaimu juga Kris"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Tournament Of Love

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab pada dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris masih tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tao, Tao yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kris. Sahabat mereka sampai gemas melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan Kris tanpa sengaja mencium Tao. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan berpacaran atau Tao malah membenci Kris?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Aku senang sekali kalian menyukai ceritanya, walaupun menurut aku cerita ini agak absurd. Karena konfliknya simpel kayaknya aku tidak akan memunculkan orang ketiga agar ceritanya tidak terlalu panjang. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pantulan bola beradu aspal terdengar jelas bersahutan dengan suara teriakan pemain basket.

Dilain sisi lapangan, sekumpulan namja tengah menghitung langkah gerakan mereka. Suara tongkat, pedang dan senjata lainnya membalas suara pantulan bola.

Siang itu ekskul basket dan ekskul wushu sedang menggunakan setengah lapangan. Karena latihan kali itu penting dan mengharuskan menggunakan lapangan secara bersamaan.

"Lempar bolanya Chanyeol!"

"Angkat tanganmu, Tao" kata Zhoumi, Tao terlihat sangat fokus pada latihannya kali ini. Dia berusaha menghapal gerakannya dengan baik karena dia salah satu orang yang diharapkan akan menang.

"Tao! Awas!"

BUUKK!

Tao dapat merasakan sekelilingnya berputar hebat, tubuhnya limbung ke satu sisi dan seseorang berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh.

"Kris ge?"

Pandangan Tao memburam tapi dia masih bisa melihat bayangan Kris didepannya "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris memeriksa kepala Tao dengan hati-hati. Tao tidak menjawab, dia mencoba untuk tetap sadar tapi dia tidak bisa membuka matanya.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membawanya ke pinggir lapangan, Kris membaringkan Tao diatas bangku kayu dan menidurkan kepala Tao dipangkuannya.

"Tao? Tetaplah sadar. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau minum?" tanya Kris menepuk pipi Tao, Tao terlihat menggeleng pelan "Kau yakin?" tanya Kris lagi "Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tao lirih.

"Syukurlah, aku kaget sekali. Tunggu sebentar ya, Chanyeol sedang mengambilkan minum untukmu" kata Kris "Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya, mungkin masih pusing" jawab Kris "Maafkan aku Tao, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu" kata Chanyeol, Tao tersenyum tipis dan menepuk tangan Chanyeol yang tengah membantunya untuk minum.

"Dia tidak terluka?" tanya Siwon, Kris menggeleng "Sebaiknya Kris saja yang mengurusinya. Chanyeol, kau kembali bermain" kata Siwon.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Tao, nanti aku akan memberimu sesuatu sebagai tanda maafku" kata Chanyeol penuh penyesalan, akhirnya dia kembali ke lapangan begitupun Zhoumi dan Siwon.

"Gege kembali saja, aku tak apa" kata Tao, sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" balas Kris mengacak rambut Tao.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Kris, Tao menggeleng "Tadi kepalaku terasa berputar" jawab Tao tertawa lirih "Istirahat saja dulu" kata Kris mengelusi rambut Tao.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Kris melihat orang-orang di lapangan memperhatikan mereka termasuk Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Kami akan lebih hati-hati lagi jika kita menggunakan lapangan seperti ini" kata Kris "Baguslah, aku tidak ingin terkena bola kalian lagi" balas Tao tertawa.

Dia bangkit duduk dan bersandar pada dada Kris "Terimakasih sudah menolongku" kata Tao tersenyum "Aku sudah berjanji pada orangtuamu akan selalu melindungimu, bukan?"

"Aku berharap gege melakukannya bukan karena orangtuaku" lirih Tao, Kris terkejut bukan main tapi karena Tao tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Kris, dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku akan kembali latihan, aku sudah merasa lebih baik" kata Tao "Baiklah, kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi" balas Kris, Tao kembali ke lapangan sementara Kris tetap ditempatnya karena para pemain berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk istirahat.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya Kris" seru Chanyeol meninju pundak Kris bersemangat "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Ah... jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, aku tahu kau idiot tapi setidaknya kau pasti mengerti" Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Kris yang berubah kesal.

"Kau lebih idiot dariku" kata Kris, Chanyeol duduk disamping Kris sambil tertawa "Menurut pendapatku hubungan kalian sudah mulai mendekati sepasang kekasih"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin" balas Kris murung "Yang benar saja Kris, dia tidur dipangkuanmu dan dia bersandar didadamu. Kau pikir dia melakukannya karena menganggapmu kakaknya? Tidak Kris, kau tahu sendiri semanjanya Tao dia tidak pernah seperti itu pada orang lain"

"Kau benar, dia tidak semanja itu pada oran lain" kata Kris.

"Menurut pendapatku, dia menyukaimu Kris"

#Tao Side

"Hei Tao, sendirian?" tanya Luhan, dia menghampiri mejaku dan duduk dihadapanku "Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Baekhyun hyung sedang menjemput Chanyeol hyung"

Luhan hanya bergumam saja, tidak aneh pada kelakuan kedua namja itu "Kau tidak bersama Kris?" tanya Luhan "Sepertinya gege masih ada dikelas" jawabku sedih.

Luhan kembali bergumam, dia memperhatikan wajahku diam-diam "Well... sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa kau menyukai Kris?"

Wajahku langsung memerah mendengarnya, aku menunduk dalam tak menjawab.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu Tao" kata Luhan tersenyum padaku "Benarkah?" tanyaku berusaha terlihat biasa saja tapi sepertinya gagal total, aku terlalu senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan yang lain. Dan kami sepakat sepertinya kalian sangat cocok jika menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Kau tahu? Seperti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena aku yang paling tua diantara kalian, aku ditugaskan untuk membicarakan ini denganmu"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya -kurasa- dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, apalagi apa yang harus kulakukan setelahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu" Luhan terkekeh dan mengacak rambutku gemas "Kau terlalu polos dan menggemaskan Tao, seperti Private di film Pinguins Of Madagascar"

"Aku ini panda" rajukku mempoutkan bibirku dan Luhan malah mencubiti pipiku "Karenanya kau akan cocok dengan Naga kami, dia menjadi dewasa jika bersamamu. Sejak bersamamu sifatnya berubah Tao"

Keningku berkerut tidak mengerti, Luhan menyangga kepalanya dan menatapku serius.

"Dia sekarang lebih baik dan ramah, terutama padamu. Dia sangat perhatian dan melindungimu, kau tahu sendiri kan dia tak suka waktunya terbuang untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna? Dan dia rela melakukannya demi dirimu"

Mataku berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Luhan menggenggam tanganku dan tertawa saat aku menangis "Dia mencintaimu Tao, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dia memang narsis dan egois tapi dia berubah saat bersamamu"

"Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya" lirihku merasa bersalah "Karena itu aku memberitahumu sekarang sebelum terlambat" balas Luhan "Tapi kami tidak akan memaksamu Tao, pelan-pelan saja"

"Luhan hyung!" Baekhyun berlari kearah kami dan langsung memeluk Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat" kata Kris duduk disamping Tao yang tengah menunduk malu dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

Kris menatap Luhan penuh tanya dan hanya dibalas wink oleh Luhan.

*Tournament Of Love*

"Luhan gege bilang aku seperti Private di film Pinguins Of Madagascar" adu Tao pada Kris saat mereka menuju parkiran.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia menyamakanmu dengan Private?" tanya Kris "Karena aku polos dan menggemaskan" jawab Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Tapi memang benar, kau terlalu menggemaskan" Kris malah mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas.

"Argh! Gege!"

Kris tertawa dan langsung melarikan diri, Tao mengejarnya sambil tertawa tapi sayangnya dia tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris membantu Tao berdiri "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya agak sakit" jawab Tao, mereka berdua saling pandang lalu tertawa.

Kris mengangkat Tao dan mendudukkannya diatas motor "Biar kulihat kakimu" kata Kris memeriksa kaki Tao "Kurasa hanya sedikit lecet, kau bisa mengobatinya dirumah"

"Aku akan bilang ke Mama nanti" kata Tao, Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan sungguh dia sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dia melihat Tao dengan latar langit senja yang indah, rambutnya terkibas oleh angin yang membelainya dan Tao tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao membuat Tao memandangnya bingung "Ada apa gege? " tanya Tao, Kris terdiam sejenak antara berkata sejujurnya atau harus berbohong "Kau cantik sekali Tao"

Wajah Tao langsung merona saat mendengarnya, Kris mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar penuh cinta "Terimakasih ge" Tao tertawa lirih untuk mengurangi rasa malunya, biasanya dia akan protes jika ada yang menyebutnya cantik.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, Tao langsung gugup menyadari wajah Kris yang semakin dekat dengannya. Kris menatap matanya dalam, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Tao dengan lembut.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan sangat terlihat rasa cinta terpancar diantara keduanya, bibir Kris mulai bergerak melumat bibir Tao, mengecap rasa manis yang bibir Tao berikan.

Tangan Tao meremas tangan Kris kuat, matanya terpejam saat ciuman Kris semakin intim "Ahh... Kris..." lidah Kris menelusup kedalam mulut Tao, mengajak lidahnya berdansa.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya saat Tao terlihat kewalahan. Tao kembali membuka matanya dan wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Kris tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali mencium Tao, tangan Tao mengalung dileher Kris dan meremas rambutnya penuh antisipasi.

Cumbuan mesra Kris turun ke leher Tao, menghirup pheromone Tao yang selalu Kris dambakan. Lidahnya menjilat sisi sensitif Tao dan menggigitnya perlahan "Akh! Kris... henti... ngh..."

Seolah tersadar Kris melepas cumbuannya, dia melihat bercak merah disisi kanan leher Tao. Ada rasa bahagia dan bangga dalam diri Kris tapi dia segera menepisnya.

"Maaf... aku..." Kris mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah merah, sebenarnya dia tanpa sadar mencium Tao tapi dia tidak menyangka Tao akan menerima ciumannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang" kata Tao menunduk malu "Ah... iya sudah malam" mereka saling pandang dengan malu-malu dan tersenyum.

Kris naik ke atas motor dan mengendarainya pulang.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang tersembunyi dibalik bayangan memperhatikan mereka sejak awal.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title : Tournament Of Love

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab pada dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris masih tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tao, Tao yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kris. Sahabat mereka sampai gemas melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan Kris tanpa sengaja mencium Tao. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan berpacaran atau Tao malah membenci Kris?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Seharusnya aku update kemarin tapi karena sibuk jadi update hari ini. Paling seneng kalau udah baca review kalian, bikin semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Terus kirim review ya? So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, Suho ingin kau menghadiri rapat di ruang OSIS"

Lay, wakil ketua OSIS menatap Kris yang tidak menjawabnya "Kris, jawab aku" kata Lay kesal "Kenapa aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Kris tanpa menatap Lay.

Wajah Lay memerah mendengarnya "Ini tentang pertandingan besok" kata Lay "Sekarang?" tanya Kris "Ya, Suho sudah menunggumu" jawab Lay.

"Kenapa bukan Luhan?" tanya Kris "Luhan sudah disana, Suho memaksamu agar ikut juga" jawab Lay "Jika dia bukan sahabatku, aku akan menghajar ketua OSIS-mu itu karena sudah memaksaku"

Lay hanya tersenyum saja, sudah biasa dengan sikap kasar Kris terutama sebelum pertandingan seperti ini, tapi kemudian Lay melihat Kris bertatapan dengan Tao sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tao!" Tao langsung memutus kontak mata dengan Kris lalu melambai pada Lay dengan semangat "Lay gege!" Lay tertawa geli ketika Kris memukulnya dengan kesal karena mengganggu.

"Aku pinjam Kris sebentar!" seru Lay, wajah Tao terlihat memerah karena orang-orang disekitar mereka langsung menatapnya "Tapi kau harus mengembalikannya lagi" kata Tao, Lay tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kami sudah tahu" kata Lay jalan mendahului Kris "Tentang apa?" Lay menatap Kris jengah "Kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh? Tentu saja tentang kau dan Tao, tentang kejadian tadi malam" jawab Lay kesal.

"Siapa yang memberitahu?" tanya Kris heran, dia merasa belum menceritakannya pada Chanyeol atau Luhan "Tao bercerita pada Baekhyun dan seperti biasanya Baekhyun menceritakannya pada kami"

"Lagipula jika Tao tidak bercerita pun kami akan tetap tahu saat melihat bekas perlakuan mesummu dileher Tao" sindir Lay, Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku kelepasan kemarin" Lay tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurasa kami punya rencana bagus untukmu, Kris"

*Tournament Of Love*

"Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja muda yang dikenalnya sebagai pelatih basket "Ya, saya sendiri hyung"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya "Aku akan meminta izin dulu" kata Tao menyimpan tongkat wushu yang dia pegang lalu meminta izin pada Zhoumi, setelah disetujui dia mengikuti Siwon menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" tanya Tao saat mereka sudah berada ditempat yang sepi. Siwon menatap Tao dengan serius.

"Jangan dekati Kris lagi"

Tao terkejut mendengarnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan kepalanya mendadak pusing "K-Kenapa? Kurasa kami baik-baik saja" kata Tao "Aku melihat yang kalian lakukan kemarin. Kumohon Tao, Kris sedang meniti kariernya menjadi atlet basket dan besok salah satu penentuannya"

Siwon menatap Tao tajam, dia dapat melihat mata Tao berkaca-kaca "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tao angkat bicara, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Tao, Kris sedang berjuang untuk menjadi atlet basket internasional. Dia harus berlatih dengan giat diantara pembelajarannya disekolah. Jika dia menjalin hubungan denganmu, kau hanya akan menghambat kariernya"

Perkataan itu langsung menusuk jantung Tao, air matanya mengalir keluar dan tangannya gemetar hebat "Maksudku, lihatlah dirimu. Kalian sama-sama namja, jika sudah terkenal nanti Kris akan menjadi bully-an massa karena hubungan kalian"

Siwon menghela napas pelan, dia melihat Tao menangis dengan bahu bergetar hebat tapi tanpa suara. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega mengatakan ini pada Tao tapi pihak sekolah berharap banyak pada Kris terutama dirinya.

"Mempertahankan nilai sekolah dan berlatih basket saja sudah cukup membuatnya kewalahan, aku tak mau dia semakin terbebani karena dirimu…"

"A-Aku mengerti" potong Tao lirih, dia menunduk dalam "Aku akan menjauhi Kris sesuai yang hyung minta" lanjut Tao mengusap air matanya.

"Terimakasih Tao, aku bersyukur kau mau mengerti. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, agar kau bisa menenangkan diri dulu" kata Siwon, dia menepuk bahu Tao lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Tao kembali terisak, bahkan air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir "Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Tao menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan suara tangisnya yang keluar tanpa sadar.

Dia menyandarkan dirinya disebuah pohon dan jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Siwon datang sendirian "Dia ada ditaman belakang" jawab Siwon "Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkannya"

Siwon menarik kerah baju Zhoumi kuat "Ini bukan urusanmu" desis Siwon, Zhoumi menepis tangan Siwon kasar dan melotot padanya "Kau tidak tahu Tao seperti apa, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku akan membunuhmu"

"Aku tidak takut padamu" kata Siwon dingin "Dia aset sekolah brengsek! Kau pikir bisa memberinya ancaman dan membuatnya terpuruk dengan mudah?! Kau akan dipecat dengan tidak hormat!" seru Zhoumi marah.

"Begitupun dengan Kris! Ini semua bukan urusanmu! Aku bisa menangani ini!" balas Siwon tak kalah marah, dia pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi dengan deathglare-nya.

"Dasar brengsek! Dia pikir siapa dirinya!" umpat Zhoumi, dia bergegas pergi ke taman belakang untuk melihat keadaan Tao.

"Tao! Tao!" Tak ada jawaban, Zhoumi melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak ada siapa-siapa .

"Aku disini hyung"

Zhoumi langsung berlari ke sumber suara dan melihat Tao tengah duduk bersandar ke pohon dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya "Apa yang terjadi? Apa si brengsek itu menyakitimu?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku ingin izin pulang" jawab Tao menghindari tatapan Zhoumi.

"Apa yang Siwon katakan padamu?" tanya Zhoumi "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin pulang" jawab Tao "Katakan padaku Tao! Agar aku bisa memotong kaki namja brengsek itu!"

"Kumohon hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku ingin pulang... hiks... aku hanya ingin pulang dan melupakan apa yang dia katakan!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Zhoumi membantu Tao berdiri "Maaf merepotkanmu" Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tipis dan membawa Tao ke mobilnya.

*Tournament Of Love*

"Kris! Apa yang kau lihat?! Kau harus fokus!" teriak Siwon dari pinggir lapangan, seolah tersadar Kris kembali melakukan latihannya.

Dia baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat dan sudah diserbu latihan yang cukup menjanjikan untuk pertandingan besok. Tapi sejak dia kembali, dia tidak melihat keberadaan Tao.

"Apa sulit melakukannya?! Kau hanya perlu fokus! Apa yang kau cari?!" seru Siwon marah "Aku mencari Tao" jawab Kris melempar bola yang dia pegang dengan kesal "Dia seharusnya ada bersama yang lainnya, tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun" lanjut Kris ketus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namja bernama Tao itu, kau harus fokus pada pertandingan" kata Siwon menatap Kris tajam "Aku akan mencarinya" balas Kris menantang.

"Kau harus mengikuti apa kataku atau kau akan keluar dari basket"

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti, dia berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan mata elangnya "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku" geram Kris tapi Siwon menarik bajunya dengan kasar.

"Jangan pernah berani melawanku Kris, kau akan mengecewakan seluruh sekolah dipertandingan besok dan juga namja itu. Dia menginginkan kau menang dan kau harus mewujudkannya"

Kris menepis tangan Siwon kasar, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya. Dia kapten basket, semua pemain bergantung padanya. Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan pendukung mereka termasuk Tao yang mengharapkan kemenangan darinya.

"Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan denganmu atau tanpamu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title : Tournament Of Love

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab pada dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris masih tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tao, Tao yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kris. Sahabat mereka sampai gemas melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan Kris tanpa sengaja mencium Tao. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan berpacaran atau Tao malah membenci Kris?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Aku gak nyangka kalian akan suka ceritanya, well memang agak absurd tapi aku berusaha dapatin moment-nya. Untuk request kirim yang banyak karena pakai system voting. Dan mohon maaf bagi Siwon shipper yang idolanya dibikin jadi tokoh antagonis tapi menurut aku cocok sih XD. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan akhirnya tiba.

Para penonton memenuhi loket tiket dan bergantian memasuki stadion, Kris tengah berada didekat pintu masuk stadion saat ini.

Tersenyum tipis menanggapi para penonton yang terpekik melihatnya, menolak semua permintaan tanda tangan dan foto bersama yang mereka paksa.

Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya dia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya dan Tao ada diantara mereka "Well... Kris, aneh melihatmu disini" kata Suho menjabat tangan Kris.

"Aku menunggu kalian" kata Kris menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu "Terutama Tao" Tao terkejut mendengarnya, dia hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

"Kau dengar itu Tao? Pergilah, kami akan menunggumu didalam" kata Baekhyun "Ta-Tapi..." Tao hendak beralasan tapi Luhan angkat bicara "Mungkin Kris ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting Tao, kau tinggal menelepon salah satu dari kami jika sudah selesai"

Tao yang tak pernah melawan Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris meninggalkan stadion walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Bukankah seharusnya gege bersiap untuk pertandingan?" tanya Tao mencari alasan agar mereka tak perlu melakukan ini "Aku meminta waktu sebentar"

Mereka sampai di taman sekolah, di sana sepi karena para siswa sudah memenuhi stadion.

"Tao, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

Kris menatap Tao dengan serius, tangannya meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untukmu tapi percayalah aku serius"

"Baiklah" Tao terlihat heran dengan perkataan Kris, dia bersiap menyimak apa yang akan Kris katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

*Blush~*

"A-Ap-Apa? Ge... kau pasti... aku sepertinya salah dengar" kata Tao menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Aku serius Tao, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama pada saat kita bertemu empat tahun lalu. Jadilah kekasihku, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu"

Kris kembali meraih tangan Tao yang awalnya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, menampilkan wajah manis Tao yang memerah.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Tao tapi dia merasakan tangan Tao menahannya.

"Aku tidak bisa ge"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menolakku saat aku menciummu? Aku... aku kira kita punya perasaan yang sama" kata Kris.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana, maafkan aku"

Kris dapat merasakan impiannya selama ini jatuh ke dalam inti bumi, membakar jiwa raganya sampai hanya tersisa abu "Jangan katakan itu Tao, kumohon katakan yang sebenarnya"

Tao menarik napas dalam "Kau ingin kebenaran? Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Aku sadar bahwa kau hanya akan menghambatku dikehidupanku mendatang. Kau egois dan naif, kau pikir aku mau bersamamu? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap Kris, aku bisa hidup tanpamu"

Kris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, air matanya berhasil lolos membasahi pipinya.

Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya karena seseorang, tapi apa yang Tao katakan berhasil menghancurkannya sampai tak tersisa apapun.

"Beri aku kesempatan Tao, sungguh percayalah padaku, kau tak akan menyesal" mohon Kris "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu!" bentak Tao.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah, Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tao tak pernah bertindak kasar seperti itu, dia tidak pernah membentak siapapun sebelumnya.

"Jadi kuharap kau mengerti karena sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"

"Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, aku rasa... maaf"

Kris pergi meninggalkan Tao, bahkan demi Tuhan Tao bisa mendengar isak tangis Kris dikejauhan.

*Tournament Of Love*

"Selamat datang di SM High School!"

Suara teriakan para penonton menggema di stadion itu. Penuh jeritan dan suara drum yang bergemuruh.

MC itu terlihat senang mendengar teriakan penonton.

"Kita sambut pemain kita! Tim EXO!"

Teriakan semakin keras lagi.

Entah dari mana, stadion itu dipenuhi yeoja dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Bahkan siswa dari SM High School kalah jumlah dengan mereka.

Para pemain keluar menuju lapangan, sambil berlari kecil dan melambai pada penonton. Mereka berbaris disebelah MC.

"Ini dia, kapten basket kita! Wu Yi Fan! Tolong sampaikan beberapa patah kata sebelum pertandingan" kata MC memberikan microphone pada Kris yang tengah murung.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah datang kesini. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam pertandingan ini, terus dukung kami dan doakan kami menjadi juara! We Are EXO! We Are One!" seru Kris mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit.

Penonton mengikutinya sambil meneriaki 'We Are One' "Terimakasih untuk sambutan dari kapten basket EXO, sekarang kita panggil pemain basket BigHit High School! Tim BTS"

Teriakan penonton tak kalah keras, pemain tim BTS keluar menuju lapangan. Mereka tampak sama tampan dan kerennya.

"Ini dia, kapten basket BTS! Rap Monster! Tolong sampaikan beberapa patah kata sebelum pertandingan" kata MC memberikan microphone pada Rap Monster.

"Yo! Kami BTS siap memenangkan pertandingan ini! Ini saat yang kami tunggu sejak lama yaitu melawan tim EXO! Doakan kami yang terbaik! Kami mencintai kalian!" seru Rap Monster dengan gaya seorang rapper yang khas.

Penonton berteriak histeris karenanya. MC memulai beberapa penyambutan lagi dan mereka diberi waktu untuk pemanasan dulu sebelum pertandingan.

"Kris"

Kris berbalik dan melihat Zhoumi duduk dibangku penonton paling depan, menyuruhnya untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris, dia sebenarnya sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya masih mengganggu pikirannya.

"Siwon yang melakukannya, dia menyuruh Tao untuk menjauhimu"

"APA?!"

"Ssst... tenang dulu Kris, ini pertandingan penting. Aku mengatakannya bukan untuk membuat kalian kalah tapi aku ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Ini akan berpengaruh pada Tao, jika aku mengatakannya setelah pertandingan aku takut Siwon akan menghalangi"

Kris tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya termanggu dan menatap Zhoumi kosong.

"Semoga berhasil, Kris"

Kris mengangguk dan kembali ke lapangan, wajahnya terlihat pucat "Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol, dia heran saat Kris menghilang tadi "Ya, jangan pedulikan aku" jawab Kris.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau dari mana tadi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi "Kumohon Yeol, suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Jadi kuminta kau diam" jawab Kris kesal.

"Baiklah, waktu pemanasan sudah selesai. Tolong pemain ke posisi masing-masing, kita akan memulai pertandingannya"

Pemain saling memberi semangat dan mulai ke posisi, sementara penonton berteriak tanpa henti.

Suara peluit yang nyaring menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Penonton berteriak histeris karenanya.

#After A Few Minutes

"Ayo semangat Kris! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!" teriak Chanyeol, mereka terengah-engah sambil menunggu operan bola, bola dioperkan pada Kris tapi meleset.

Chanyeol terlihat kesal dengan Kris, skor mereka berbeda cukup jauh dengan tim BTS.

Sedari tadi Kris bertanding dengan asal-asalan, dia tidak mencetak angka satupun. Padahal mereka berharap banyak pada Kris.

"Time Out!"

Siwon meminta waktu istirahat untuk tim EXO, semua pemain menuju ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk di kursi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kris?! Kau mengecewakanku!" teriak Siwon "Aku tak akan bicara padamu" balas Kris dingin.

Dia duduk menjauh dari Siwon, Siwon hampir kehabisan kesabaran tapi Luhan mengajukan diri untuk menanganinya.

"Ada apa Kris? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau selalu hebat saat latihan, kenapa sekarang malah jadi seperti ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi sebelum pertandingan?" tanya Luhan, Kris mengacak rambutnya kesal dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tao menolakku"

Luhan sempat terkesiap mendengarnya, terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Padahal itu ide mereka dan mereka yakin akan berhasil. Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai harapan, Luhan langsung memasang wajah bersemangat.

"Ayolah Kris! Kau harus tunjukan padanya kalau kau bisa menang walaupun dia menolakmu. Bahwa kau bisa menang untuk dirinya. Semangat Kris! Kau harus menang!" seru Luhan meninju pundak Kris.

"Siwon menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku"

Lidah Luhan terasa kelu saat mendengarnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya kaget "Kalau begitu kau tunjukan pada si Siwon brengsek itu kau tidak akan kalah dengannya"

"Baiklah, aku akan berjuang sampai akhir" kata Kris bangkit berdiri, Luhan memeluknya dan menepuk punggung Kris. Berhasil membuat penonton menggila.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku akan bicara pada Tao" bisik Luhan, Kris memeluk Luhan balik "Terimakasih ge"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pundak Kris "Semoga berhasil Kris, menangkan pertandingan ini!" teriak Luhan, para pemain kembali ke lapangan dan melanjutkan pertandingan.

Setidaknya Kris tidak semurung sebelumnya, ada sedikit semangat dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kris?" bisik Chanyeol "Siwon menyuruh Tao menjauhiku, aku tadi pagi menyatakan cinta seperti yang kalian sarankan dan dia menolakku"

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku akan membantumu dalam pertandingan ini sebaik mungkin Kris, jangan menyerah"

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ya setidaknya ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : Tournament Of Love

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance and School Life

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab pada dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : Kris masih tak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Tao, Tao yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kris. Sahabat mereka sampai gemas melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan Kris tanpa sengaja mencium Tao. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan berpacaran atau Tao malah membenci Kris?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Tiba-tiba aja review-nya sedikit, bikin sedih aja. Tapi aku sedang persiapan FF baru dan terus voting ya. Maaf jika chapter terakhir ini absurd sekali, aku sudah kehabisan ide. So, hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

#Tao Side

Air mataku menetes tak terkendali.

Rambutku yang mulai panjang menutupi wajahku yang basah oleh air mata.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar dan menatap langit dengan sedih.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya"

Hatiku berdenyut sakit saat teringat kejadian itu. Aku tak bisa melupakan wajah Kris yang benar-benar sedih itu.

Aku tidak bermaksud menolak Kris tapi aku tak ingin menyusahkannya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya"

Tiba-tiba sehelai kain jatuh diatas wajahku, aku terperajat kaget dan mendengar suara tawa.

"Luhan ge?"

"Pakai saja sapu tanganku" kata Luhan, aku mengeringkan wajahku dengan sapu tangannya yang bergambar hello kitty dan harum strawberry. Luhan mengacak rambutku pelan.

Dia meraih kepalaku dan menyandarkannya didadanya "Aku tahu kau sedang sedih karena Kris" bisiknya, disibaknya rambut yang menutupi wajahku sehingga dia dapat melihat air mataku yang kembali mengalir.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku tahu! Kami tahu! Bahkan seseorang yang buta pun akan tahu! Kau dan Kris saling mencintai! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kalian sudah kenal lama sekali kan? Kau hanya menyakitinya dan dirimu sendiri dengan jawaban penuh kebohongan itu"

Suara tangisku semakin keras, aku memeluk Luhan lebih erat "Katakan padaku Tao! Katakan!" seru Luhan menarikku menjauh darinya, aku menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Siwon hyung menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Kris, dia bilang aku hanya akan menghambat karier Kris, aku hanya akan jadi alasan Kris dibully massa karena kami sama-sama namja. Aku sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa"

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal! Kalau kau memberitahuku aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Siwon hyung, aku bisa memberitahu Kris dan membicarakan solusinya. Aku selalu ada untukmu Tao, dalam keadaan apapun"

"Sekarang coba kau pikirkan. Kris tidak akan memilihmu jika kau menghambat kariernya, kau tahu sendiri Kris orang serius yang tidak suka membuang waktunya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting termasuk untuk mempermainkanmu. Jika memang niat awalnya untuk mempermainkanmu, sudah sejak dulu aku memotong penisnya. Dia serius padamu Tao, aku bisa membuktikannya"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menangis lirih "Bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal" kataku mengusap air mataku kasar.

"Sekarang kau harus ikut denganku!" seru Luhan bersemangat "A-Apa? Kemana?" tanyaku bingung "Kita harus tunjukan pada Siwon kalau kau tidak takut padanya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris?" tanyaku berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Luhan.

"Apa kau mencintai Kris?"

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gugup "Jawab aku dengan jujur Tao! Apa kau mencintai Kris?!"

"Iya, aku mencintainya" lirihku menunduk, Luhan terlihat menahan tangannya yang mencoba meraih pipiku karena gemas.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan Kris diambil oleh orang lain? Kau akan membiarkan Kris memaksakan dirinya dalam pertandingan ini? Kau akan membiarkan Kris kalah dalam pertandingan ini? Kau akan membiarkan Kris diejek siswa karena kau menolaknya? Kau akan membiarkan Kris terpuruk karena kau menolaknya dan dia kalah dalam pertandingan?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menggeleng kuat "Aku tak akan membiarkannya!" Luhan tersenyum melihat kilat semangat dimataku.

"Kalau begitu kita buat Siwon menyesal"

*Tournament Of Love*

#Kris Side

Aku terengah-engah melihat bola yang memantul ke keranjang kami. Skor kami hanya berbeda sedikit. Teriakan bergemuruh membuat kepalaku sakit.

Waktu terus berjalan dan aku hampir tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Jiwa ragaku hancur lebur. Tubuhku merespon rasa sakit hatiku.

Peluhku bercampur dengan air mata tapi kuusap kasar. Setiap mataku menangkap seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam, aku selalu teringat Tao.

"Time Out!"

Siwon berteriak sekuatnya, para pemain menatapku yang sempoyongan tanpa arah bahkan Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Kris!"

Telingaku terasa tuli, aku menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Semua mata menatap kearahku bahkan wasit mendekatiku.

"Kris! KRIS!"

Mataku beralih ke pinggir lapang dan kulihat Tao tengah menatapku khawatir.

Apa itu Tao?

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Aku berlari sempoyongan ke arahnya. Menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar teriakan penonton yang menggila.

"Kris, maafkan aku. Bertahanlah, aku akan disini menontonmu dan menyemangatimu. Tunjukan padaku kau bisa menang. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu"

Mataku membulat tapi bibirku menampilkan senyuman, aku meraih sisi wajahnya dan menciumnya. Semakin lama suara teriakan penonton semakin kencang masuk ke pendengaranku.

Tao menepuk dadaku kuat, aku melepas ciumanku dan tertawa melihat wajahnya yang merah sampai ke telinga dan lehernya "Aku akan memenangkan ini untukmu, aku mencintaimu"

Aku mencuri ciuman lagi sebelum kembali ke tengah lapang dengan semangat membara. Tiba-tiba saja kesehatanku pulih lagi, para pemain kembali ke lapangan dengan senyum lega aku sudah kembali lagi.

*Tournament Of Love*

#Auhor Side

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!"

"Pertandingan selesai!"

"Pemenangnya SM High School!"

Suara teriakan, siulan dan tepuk tangan bergemurus disetiap penjuru stadion. Para pemain saling bersalaman dan memberi selamat.

Kris berlari mendekati Tao dan memeluknya "Terimakasih Tao" Kris mengangkat Tao dan mengajaknya berputar-putar bahkan Siwon tanpa sadar tertawa melihat kelakuan Kris.

Kris kembali meraup bibir Tao, menciumnya dengan perasaan bahagia dan lega karena Tao akhirnya mau menjadi miliknya.

"Oww... ciuman kemenangan dari kekasihnya! Baiklah, sekarang waktunya penyerahan Trophy" Kris menurunkan Tao sebelum berlari ke tengah lapang seperti orang gila.

"Tolong beri beberapa patah kata atas kemenangan kalian" kata MC "Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian dan doa yang sudah kalian panjatkan. Kami terutama aku sempat down saat pertengahan pertandingan. Kami mohon maaf jika usaha kami kurang optimal tapi terimakasih dan kami bersyukur bisa menang dalam pertandingan ini. We Are EXO! We Are One!"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh disertai teriakan penonton. Semuanya terlihat senang, bukan karena pertandingan tapi karena Kris dan Tao akhirnya punya hubungan yang lebih romantis.

Bahkan tim BTS sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih, mereka ikut senang atas kebahagiaan SM High School.

Tim EXO memegang trophy mereka dan mengangkatnya bersamaan.

"We Are EXO! We Are One!"

*Tournament Of Love*

"Kris, nanti malam datang ke RV Restaurant. Kita akan makan malam sebagai perayaan" kata Luhan mengambil tasnya "Tentu, aku akan datang"

"Jangan lupa tuxedo-mu, kau akan datang dengan Tao kan?" tanya Baekhyun "Ya, jika Tao mau" jawab Kris menatap Tao "Tentu saja aku mau" balas Tao.

"Baiklah, kita pulang duluan. Sampai ketemu nanti malam" kata Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan menggandeng Baekhyun.

"Kami juga pulang duluan, segera pulang Kris. Masih ada waktu cukup lama untuk istirahat" kata Luhan "Baik ge, jangan khawatir" balas Kris menatap Luhan yang berlari kecil kearah Sehun.

"Sebentar Tao, aku akan membereskan barangku dulu" kata Kris, Tao hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia mendadak pendiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kris ge..."

Tao menarik lengan baju Kris pelan, tangannya terlihat gemetar "Ya, Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris bingung, Tao menariknya mendekat.

"Aku punya 'hadiah' untukmu. Sekarang, dirumahku"

Mata Kris membulat mendengarnya, dia menatap Tao yang wajahnya sudah merah sampai ke telinganya.

Apa dia salah dengar?

Atau dia salah mengartikan 'hadiah' yang dimaksud Tao?

"Kau yakin Tao? Apa maksudmu 'itu'?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Aku malu sekali" gumamnya, berhasil membuat Kris tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Tak sabar mendapatkan hadiahku" bisik Kris dengan nada rendah ditambah menggigit cuping telinga Tao gemas.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris ge..."

Bibir Tao mendekati telinga Kris dan berbisik dengan sangat lirih.

"Aku akan memberikan diriku sepenuhnya untukmu"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Thanks

| LVenge | celindazifan | zakurafrezee | Aiko Vallery | ajib4ff | WHO Yizi OsHztWyf | leejen | hzffan | PreciousPanda | Ammi Gummy | Skylar Otsu | hztao | Hyuie Yunnie | TaoTaoZiPanda | OneKim | dillahKTS90 | TaemZi | ZiziMRA28 | bukan princess syahrini | ugiii | Tetsuya Uke sejutaumat | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Ziyyan Tsaa | anis. | ang always | Rhy TaemZi | Rich L. Khalifa | Yonsy Fajar S | PandaNia | Huang DiZie | KrisnaAnggaDewi Reader | taona39 |

Thank you very much

-Ruby Kim-


End file.
